Your memories are my blood
by Insanity's Embrace
Summary: A mission gone wrong. The aftermath of this shown through my words. A little one shot story. Naruto and Sasuke bromance


A/N: Here's a little one shot I came up with. I had a lot on my mind and I just wrote. Enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Naruto, all characters belong to Masashi Kishimotto._

/O\/O\/O\

"Hey Sasuke?" We find two of our favourite ninjas sitting at a camp fire. They were out on a mission together and had set up camp for the night as they would soon be entering the Land of Wind. The nights there being much colder than the Land of Fires. Sasuke took his eyes off the camp fire to look at the blonde next to him.

"Yeah?" The whiskered boy lowered his head, a strange expression coming over his face

"What do you think of me?" The black haired boy cocked his head to the side before smirking.

"I think you're an idiot" Naruto let out a hollow laugh at this and shook his head

"No you bastard, I mean what do you really think of me?" Sasuke stared at the other boy. There was an awkward silence before Sasuke stood up.

"It's late and were going to be at our mission objective tomorrow. I'm going to rest now" At that he left the blonde sitting at the campfire. Naruto sat there for another few minutes before he too finally turned in for the night. Neither of them knew what lay in store tomorrow...

/O\/O\/O\

The Konoha hospital doors were knocked off their hinges as a chakra enforced kick found its way to them. A blood covered boy holding an even bloodier orange figure entered moments after. His crimson eyes spinning as he yelled "Doctor!" The whole hospital had grown still as everyone looked at the boy standing in the middle of the lobby. "Doctor! I need a doctor!" One went to make his way towards the distressed Uchiha before noticing the orange clad boy in his arms. He stopped at that and lowered his head, there was no way he would help the demon brat. Even if it was the Uchiha's friend...

There was a crash at the entrance of the hospital as the Hokage stampeded in. A furious expression on her face. "Sasuke Uchiha! What is the meaning of this?!" Her eyes widened in shock however as the avenger turned around, her eyes landed on the image of a blood covered Naruto and she gasped.

"Help him" Tsunade nodded. Quickly appearing beside the black haired boy and taking the still bleeding Naruto out of his arms. They both walked fast, heading towards a room where the legendary medic could do her work.

"What happened?" Sasuke looked down at this

"We reached the mission objective and were ambushed by two missing nin. The.. the idiot was fighting a girl and underestimated her. She was a genjutsu user..." The boy clenched his fists "He didn't stand a chance... I finished my opponent and made it just in time to divert the strike to his heart a few inches off but it still hit..." The Hokage nodded and steeled herself. She already knew the outcome of this operation...

/O\/O\/O\

Sasuke waited outside the room. For once clearly showing emotion on his face as he paced in worry and frustration at not being able to do anything. The door opened and he looked up as Tsunade walked out of the room, a blank look on her face. "Well?" She regarded the thirteen year old boy in her for a second before letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... he isn't going to make it..." The young boys eyes widened while the Hokage tried to maintain her professional attitude. She spoke again, her voice cracking as she choked back a sob "He's currently awake. I used a jutsu to sustain his life for awhile... the next time he falls asleep however..." She never got to finish as the genin had already walked past her and into the room behind her. Tsunade Senju left to go back to the Hokage office. Plans to drown her sorrows in sake as her necklace had once again claimed someone she loved dearly.

Meanwhile back with Sasuke, the avenger had entered the room to find a pale blonde laying in bed. Black eyes met dull blue, a far cry from the bright blue eyes usually full of life. "Hey Sasuke" He approached slowly, stuck between talking to his team mate and running away and pretending it never happened.

"Naruto..." The demon container shook his head and laughed

"Don't get all wimpy with me you bastard, I know I'm finished. Granny told me" Sasuke nodded and pulled up a seat beside his team mates bed. There was a silence as both just sat in each other presence. Both plagued by thoughts and feelings. The quiet was broken by Sasuke

"Naruto?" The blonde looked up at his name being said

"Yeah?" Sasuke looked out the window, it was sunny outside in Konoha. A nice day compared to the week of rain they had been having.

"Remember when you asked me what I think of you?" Whiskers nodded at his "Well.. I want to tell you now" Naruto once again nodded

"Go on then" The black haired boy took a deep breath before speaking

"I feel... Like you're the only one who understands me in this world. Both misunderstood and lonely. It's weird... we started out not really knowing much about each other, nor really liking each other. Then we were brought together by our team. Both still not really liking each other, but tolerating it. But we grew closer over time... getting better and better, still acting like we hated each other, calling each other names when really. We understood each other more than anyone. We've become best friends I like to think. Closer than anyone in our age group... Both alone and just looking for someone who we could share our pain with..." At this flashes of late nights by the camp fires during missions came to mind. Where the boys had shared some of their deeper secrets. He still remembered Naruto's face when he had told him about the demon fox and Sasuke had punched him for not telling him about it sooner... "Naruto, you want to know what I think of you?" They made eye contact at this "You're my best friend, and like a brother to me"

Naruto let out a small laugh at this. Not just any laugh, a small, gentle, genuine laugh of happiness. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so..." He opened up his arms, giving Sasuke a look "bring it in" The boy in question raised an eyebrow

"Really?" Naruto laughed again

"Yes, really. Now hurry up before I change my mind" both boys grinned as Sasuke leaned in and hugged the stupid blonde. Tears had welled up in Naruto's eyes as he whispered "I love ya bastard" the avenger let out a dry laugh and responded

"Love ya too idiot..." He drew back and looked at Naruto, whose eyes had closed. "Naruto?" He shook him and got no response. Reaching over he checked the boys pulse. Slumping back in his chair he allowed a small tear to cascade down his cheek. The first since the day his clan had all been wiped out. Calmly getting up and walking out of the room to inform a doctor of the blonde's passing, he took one last look back and thought to himself. "I'll never forget you idiot... all those times together... fighting together... your memories run through my blood. If that doesn't make us brother then I don't know what does..." With that Sasuke closed the door. The last time he would see his team mate aside from the funeral that would be held in three days.

Naruto Uzumaki had passed away from a fatal strike near the heart. A grin on his face told those who visited him after that he went in peace.

/O\/O\/O\

"The Chunin exams are going to be held in two weeks, are you entering?" A man asked a boy who was standing on water. Seeming to be practising some kind of jutsu. The boy nodded his head, still focusing on the jutsu he was preforming

"Yeah, Sakura is busy training under Hokage-sama for these exams, but Hinata and Lee agreed to join me as my team mates" The man nodded as he studied the boy, his black hair that seemed to stand on edge and black tight jump suit matched perfectly. The orange Uzumaki swirl stitched on the back standing out proudly. The man spoke to the boy once more

"I'm proud of your progress, You're going to reach your dream in no time kid" Sasuke Uchiha turned around at this. A rasengan sparking with electricity swirling in his hand. A star shaped sharingan he got after the death of his best friend spinning in his eyes.

"Thank you Jirayia-sensei, I'll be the best Hokage this village has ever seen!" The old frog hermit nodded, a small smile on his face

"I don't doubt it kid" it was quiet for a few seconds... "WHEN YOU BECOME CHUNIN WE SHALL CELEBRATE BY GETTING YOU YOUR FIRST PROSTITUE!" Sasuke's eye twitched at the sannin's proclaimtion. Sighing to himself

"Some people never change..."

/O\/O\/O\

A/N: Alright so bam. Here it is. A little bromance between Naruto and Sasuke that is basically me spilling all my feels over my old best friend who I miss like crazy. Hahaha if you don't like it I'm sorry, I kinda wrote this one more for myself. If you do like it though then yay! So just to clear things up. The black jumpsuit Sasuke is wearing is the black outfit he wears in the chunin exam arc. Ummm and the whole mankeyo sharingan thing. Sasuke has weakness issues. He would blame Naruto's death on his own weakness to protect him. Hence unlocking the "Super-kill-all-dojutsu-of-death-and-blindness-unless-you-tear-some-poor-bastards-eyes-out" so yeah. Bam!

Insanity out!


End file.
